Śpiewać nie każdy może, ale każdy musi
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 11 Jones: Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki zajadali się najróżniejszymi potrawami - smaczniejszymi i tymi cięższymi do przełknięcia. Najbardziej smakowało chyba Amy i Harold'''owi, którzy wygrali wyzwanie dla swoich drużyn, jednak nikt nie odpadł, a '''Geoff i Duncan zamienili się drużynami. Ktoś pewnie dziś odpadnie, ale kto to będzie? Tego przekonajcie się w tym odcinku Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! W Sznyclowych Bandziorach Duncan przejął kontrolę. (PZ - Duncan): Zamiast dziecinady mam frajera Cameron'''a, przygrubą Leshawnę i '''Amy. Ta trzecia tylko jest spoko, reszta niepotrzebna. Gdybyśmy grali dwa na osiem, od razu znaleźlibyśmy się w finale. (PZ - Amy): Nawet się cieszę z tej wymiany. Duncan zaraz po Annie Marii mógłby być moim sojusznikiem. Jak przegramy, może nie będę aż na tak straconej pozycji. Cameron: Wiecie może, kto wygrał walkę Anna Maria kontra Jo? Amy: Miejmy nadzieję, że Jo już opuściła ten program. ???: Naprawdę? Zrobiłam coś zdecydowanie gorszego >:) Wróciłam na wyspę i cię załatwię, blondi. Znika. Leshawna: Hej, też to słyszeliście? Amy: Nieeee, a co takiego usłyszałaś? Leshawna: Taką jakby zapowiedź zemsty. Amy: Przesada. xD Zeskoczyła z łóżka. Amy: Nadal to Potwory mają przewagę liczebności. Cameron: Liczenia… Amy: Raczej każdy się domyśli. (PZ - Cameron): Poza rodzicami i dziadkami nie znam dalszej mojej rodziny. Babcia wspominała mi kiedyś, że wszyscy zmarli w trakcie wojny domowej :’/ Amy: Ktoś wymyślił strategię na dzisiaj? Duncan: Strategia jest nam niepotrzebna. Możemy manipulować ich najsłabszym ogniwem. Amy: Dobry pomysł . Leshawna: Nieeee, żadnej zabawy w Courtney!!! Źle na tym skończycie! Amy: Leshawna ma rację. Wymyślimy coś mniej humanitarnego. XDDDD Zaczęła się śmiać. Duncan odwzajemnił uśmiech. (PZ - Duncan): Nie wiem co takiego ma w sobie Amy, ale podoba mi się. Ma niesamowite spojrzenie i głowę pełną pomysłów. Cholera! Wpadła mi w oko? >:O (PZ - Amy): Duncan… taki w miarę spoko, w przeciwieństwie do reszty jest wyluzowany i nie boi się popełnić przestępstwa. U mnie chłopacy w mieście to same inteligentne kujony lub łajzy bez ambicji, wybaczcie. Ale Duncan to po prostu… chyba chłopak moich marzeń. Obym się nie stała kolejną Courtney tylko ._. Fakt, oszalałam na jego punkcie! Już na samym początku go zauważałam, ale teraz? I to w jednej drużynie? o.o Amy: Oczywiście żartowałam, Leshawna. Grajmy uczciwie. Duncan: Ja sobie pomanipuluję ich najsłabszym ogniwem. Drużyna Skrzydlatych Potworów miała odmienne zdanie, w końcu stracili swojego kapitana. Staci: To już taka Leshawna nie mogła zadebiutować? -.- Szkoda. Sadie: Leshawna by się nam przydała :/ (PZ - Staci): Amy, witaj na mojej liście do wyeliminowania. Nie chcę grać antagonistki, ale jesteś jedną z największych wiedźm. ;-; Lightning i Izzy chcieli przeprosić swoją drużynę za mizianie. Ci jednak najwyraźniej nie byli tym zainteresowani, ponieważ mieli swoje sprawy na głowie. (tia, jak to świat mąci w głowie XDDDD) Lightning: Hejka, chcieliśmy przeprosić za to, co widzieliście ostatnio. Sadie: Spoko. Ja może jeszcze nie przywykłam. xD Lightning: Dzięki ^^ (PZ - Harold): Ugh. Trzeba jednak zabrać się za nich. Najpierw zacznę od najprostszej strategii - sojusz z Lightning'''iem i '''Izzy odpada, ale Geoff oraz Staci? ;u; Dobry wybór, jak dla mnie. Harold podchodzi do Staci. Harold: Cześć, Staci. Powiem to prosto z mostu. Masz może jakieś sojusze? Staci: Nie -,- (PZ - Staci): Hmm, to dopiero dobry pomysł! Sojusz z Harold'em będzie bardzo opłacalny! >:) Może jakoś wpłyniemy na Leshawnę i '''Cameron'a, aby ci zagłosowali na '''Amy? Staci: Ale możesz spróbować. Harold: Kurczę… Staci: Żartowałam. Możemy mieć sojusz. A przeciwko komu? Harold: Myślałem nad Lightning'''iem i '''Izzy. Razem stanowią już jakieś zagrożenie. Staci: To dobry pomysł. Ja namówię do sojuszu Geoff'''a i '''Sadie :D Harold: Dzięki. Dobra z ciebie kumpela. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. (PZ - Staci): Nie mam zamiaru go wykorzystywać, Izzy i Lightning trochę mnie zirytowali swoim “powitaniem”. Izzy jest dobrą zawodniczką dla naszej drużyny, ale prędzej czy później zespoły przestaną istnieć i wywali nas jedno po drugim. (PZ - Harold): 4 na 2? Fajnie :P Lightning zaczyna ćwiczyć na ciężarkach, gdy coś mu zaczęło przeszkadzać. Lightning: Co to było? Sadie siedziała sobie ze zdjęciem Katie. (PZ - Sadie): Och, Katie. Im dalej jestem w programie, tym bardziej zaczyna mi ciebie brakować. Pamiętam te wszystkie cudowne chwile spędzone na Wyspie. Szkoda, że nie było nam nigdy dane dojść razem do połączenia. Lightning: Co wy na to, aby wybrać nowego kapitana? :D Izzy zrobiła kilka fikołków i usiadła na ramionach Lightning'''a. '''Izzy: Ja nominuję tu tego Lightning'''a! <3 '''Staci przewraca oczami. Staci: Ekstra. Ja wybieram natomiast Harold'''a. Potrzebujemy wreszcie mózgu, a nie góry napakowanych mięśni. '''Izzy: Coś chcesz przez to powiedzieć? xD Staci: Że Lightning nie nadaje się na kapitana. Jestem szczera. Izzy: No ok. W sumie każdy ma prawo do własnego zdania :P Staci: Dziękuję. Jakoś moja poprzednia drużyna w ogóle mnie nie doceniała. Sadie: Oooo. A ja nominuję Staci :D Staci: Nie chcę tego głosu xD Lightning: A ja kogo mam wybrać? Staci: O, wiem! Nie można na siebie ;) Lightning: Wybieram Geoff'''a. '''Staci: No to wprost. Kto jest za tym, żeby Harold rządził? Wiecie, można głosować wiele razy i w ogóle. xD Staci, Sadie i Geoff podnoszą rękę do góry. Staci: Za Lightning'''iem ktoś jest? Tylko '''Izzy podnosi rękę do góry. Staci: A za Izzy? Tylko Lightning podnosi rękę do góry. Staci: Postanowione :) Harold jest kapitanem. (PZ - Lightning): Ekstra… Harold: Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś mnie wreszcie doceni! (PZ - Harold): Hehe xD Staci: No, to skoro wybraliśmy kapitana, możemy wreszcie zabrać się za jakąś porządną strategię. Burza mózgów! :D (PZ - Staci): Kibicowałam Harold'owi na Planie. Liczyłam, że zetrze Courtney i '''Duncan'a na miazgę :d Nagle w radiu słyszą taką pieśń. Część reaguje pozytywnie. thumb|center|335 px '''Amy: O Boże, Burleska! <333333 Leshawna: Znam to! :DDDDDD Duncan: Co to wycie? xd Leshawna: Kto nie zna Cher, ten wychowywał się na polskim rapie. xD Cameron: Ja nawet nie znam polskiego rapu, Cher też nie znam. Amy: To jakiej muzyki ty słuchasz? Cameron wyjmuje liczydło. Reszta pozostawia to bez komentarza. U przeciwników… Harold: Co to za buddyjskie darcie się? Izzy: CHYBA SOBIE ŻARTUJESZ? NIE ZNAĆ TAKIEJ KRÓLOWEJ JAK CHER? O_O Sadie: Rita Ora jest najfajniejsza. ;d Staci: Avril Lavigne albo Gwen Stefani ^^ Lightning: Ja tam sam nie wiem. Harold: Ja się nie znam na muzyce. Tej śpiewanej. Porażka jakaś. Staci: Co ty gadasz? :d Ale właśnie, skoro została puszczona Cher, to wyzwanie będzie powiązane z muzyką, no nie? Izzy: Jeśli to Lip Sync Show, chętnie wezmę w tym udział! :D Zjawiają się przed Jones'''em. Tam tylko ogłoszenie o Eurowizji. Każdy zaczyna stękać. '''Amy: Piosenki eurowizyjne? A jakaś w ogóle jest znana? ;u; Jones: Już wam podaję tytuł dzisiejszego zadania. Liczę, że wam się spodoba. Izzy: Cher, Cher, Cher, Cher… Jones odsłonił pomnik. Tam tylko flaga Polski i zdjęcie Sylwii Grzeszczak. Amy: Ekstra. Nie biorę w tym udziału. Jones: Oops. Odsłonił kolejną część parawanu. Wiele flag z różnych kontynentów i zdjęcia większości wokalistów. Jones: Będziecie robili losowanie. Na każdej kulce z folii aluminiowej znajduje się państwo, z którego… będziecie musieli wykonać piosenkę. Izzy: Uuuu!!! Jones: Zacznijcie losowanie. :D Geoff podchodzi pierwszy. Jones: Portoryko? Amy: Błagam, tylko nie wybieraj… Staci podchodzi do niej. Staci: Teraz już nie masz prawa do głosu, bo on należy do nas. Amy: Uwierz mi, ale o ile się nie mylę, troszczę się o tyłek waszej drużyny :’) Staci: A umiesz cokolwiek zaśpiewać? Amy: Ech… cokolwiek nie wybiorę, będzie lepsze od Despacito… :) Wylosowała Polskę. Amy: O NIE. Staci: Hehe >:) (PZ - Staci): Wykona pewnie jakiś utwór Ewy Farny. (PZ - Amy): Wszystkich zaskoczę :) Leshawna: A co u mnie będzie? Wylosowała flagę Stanów Zjednoczonych. Leshawna: I sama już wiem, co wybrać! <3 Izzy: A co dostanę ja? Niemcy. Izzy: Poważnie… Szwaby? Cameron: Musisz być bardziej kulturalna. Izzy zaczęła na niego syczeć. (PZ - Cameron): Wiecie? Wydaje mi się tak, że Izzy świetnie odnalazłby się w pracy prostytutki. Ubiera skąpe ciuchy i ma ego tak samo wielkie, jak mięśnie Lightning'''a. Dodatkowo ciągle w ruchu i myśli tylko o jednym… '''Cameron: Ciekawe, co ja dostanę… Cameron otrzymał Szwecję. Izzy: WYMIEŃ SIĘ! Zaczęła rzucać się na chłopaka. (PZ - Cameron): I to jest jeden z powodów, dla których cholernie boję się Izzy. Ale bardzo chciałbym Niemcy :) Cameron: No dobrze. Niech ci będzie. Amy: Ktoś chce Cebuloland? Świerszcz. Jones: Bez wyboru są Duncan, Lightning, Sadie, Staci i Harold. Sadie wylosowała Rosję, a Staci USA. Staci: Ooo tak! Amy: Tam chyba kraj się powtarza ;) Jones: Co z tego? Amy: Ugh. Harold wylosował Norwegię, a Duncan… USA. Duncan: Już wiem co nawet zrobić… >:( Lightning: A dla mnie będzie… Kanada? Jones: Skoro już wszyscy wylosowali, macie 2 godziny na występowania. Jak ktoś ma featuring to może zaprosić gościa. Pełna dowolność. Zapowiadają się niezwykłe występy! (PZ - Amy): Gdybym dostała to posrane USA/Portoryko, na 100% wykonałabym Nobody Wants To Be Lonely! Nie znam żadnej polskiej piosenki! Wpisuje coś na telefonie. (PZ - Amy): Jest fajna :p Każdy z uczestników przygotowuje się do śpiewania. Ryki i okropne darcia japiszonów. Na wyspę przypłynęła Zoey. Jones: Witaj, Zoey! Zoey: Hej, ja tylko do Cameron'''a na występ :) '''Staci zaczęła drzeć mordę. Harold: Ciszej! Próbuję się skupić! Staci: No inaczej tego nie zaśpiewam. xD Harold: Nie byłoby tak, gdyby Jones dałby nam więcej prywatnego miejsca… (PZ - Staci): Wiecie? Żałuję, że go wybrałam na naszego kapitana. Harold: Może zostawmy tu tylko Staci, a my się rozejdziemy w inne ustrojne miejsca? (PZ - Staci): Zmieniam zdanie. Harold mnie mocno pozytywnie zaskoczył. Każdy posłuchał Harold'a oprócz '''Lightning'a, który szukał jakiejś piosenki? '''Lightning: Nie mam pomysłu na piosenkę -.- Czemu nie mogłem wybrać Ariany Grande? :d Staci: Bo jej nie wylosowałeś. Lightning jednak zaczął wykonywać jej piosenkę. (PZ - Staci): Jestem pod wrażeniem :O Ja bym nigdy nie zaśpiewała tak tego delikatnie! “Anielski” chór Lightning'''a przerwała '''Amy. Amy: Sorki, że wam przerywam ten żałosny związek. Staci: Królowa zmierzłości przemówiła. Amy: Mów za siebie, please. Staci: Skarbie, ja mam talent do śpiewania :’) Amy: Przed chwilą było słychać ten talent xDDDD Staci: Trzeba się czasem wydrzeć :) Amy: Ciekawe z czym następnym wystąpisz :P Staci: Z Rabiosą ;) Amy: PADNĘ XDDDD MOŻE JESZCZE TWOJA TWARZ BRZMI ZNAJOMO I ZATAŃCZYSZ WSZYSTKIM NA RURZE? XDDDD Staci dała Amy w twarz. Staci: Kultury trochę, czy ci rozum odjęło?! Amy: A może cię wspomóc? :’) Staci: Nie chciałabym reklamować sprzedajnej dziwki. :’) Amy zmarszczyła brwi i poszła wnerwiona. Staci: Uhh :/ (PZ - Staci): Mogłam jednak się zamknąć i dać jej w spokoju mówić. Nie lubię krzywdzić ludzi :/ Dwie godziny minęły. Większość była przygotowana. Jones: Wiecie… myślałem, że te kraje to jednak przesada. Bo co mogła przygotować Amy? Poka Sowe? Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem, ta tylko zbliża się do płaczu. Jones: A Izzy… co ty byś chciała zaśpiewać? Izzy: Moje kochane Addicted To You od Avicii’ego! <3 Przesyła buziaki. Jones: Okej… to możecie sobie wybrać wy dowolną piosenkę. Sadie i Harold: SERIO? ._. Jones: Ale ty masz w repertuarze bardzo dobrą piosenkę, Sadie. A Harold'''a mam w dupie. xD (PZ - '''Harold): Mogę mu już coś zrobić? Meredith: Zacznijmy nasz 2018 Eurovision Song Contest!!! Amy: Kto zaczyna? Jones losuje kołem. Jones: Pierwsza zaprezentuje się… Izzy! thumb|center|335 px Izzy śpiewała bez problemu, widać, że jej barwa wtapia się doskonale w barwę Shakiry. Koza. xD Meredith: Ciekawe czemu nie dałeś zadania, aby wymyślili własne piosenki. ;u; Jones: Śpiewanie innych wychodzi im znacznie lepiej. ;u; Biją brawa, potem zasiadła widownia. Meredith: Daję ci 9 punktów :D Jones: Meredith, ale to jest Eurowizja… Meredith: Ale mam prawo punktowo ocenić sobie, komu jak poszło. Zapisał przy Izzy “9 pkt.” Jones: Prawie brak skazy, świetnie odegrana piosenka! Widać, że uwielbiasz rocka! :P Izzy: No… Meredith szepcze coś Jones'''owi do ucha. '''Meredith : Najpierw ocenię ich punktowo, potem z tych punktów wyłonię normalne punkty jak na skalę Eurowizji. Jones : Aaaaa, okej. Teraz rozumiem. Jones: Zaraz po Izzy wystąpi… Kręci kołem. Jones: Geoff! thumb|center|335 px Prowadzący byli zaskoczeni, że wykonywał on lip sync i było słychać gościa, nie Geoff'''a. '''Jones: Poważnie, Geoff? Meredith: Dałbym ci dyskwalifikację… -,- Ale dam tylko 1 punkt. Jones: Żenada. Dziękujemy. Na razie tyle. Geoff odszedł trochę zażenowany. Jones: Trzeci zawodnik, który nam zaprezentuje swoją piosenkę to… Kręci kołem. Jones: Leshawna! Leshawna: Uuu, wręcz nie mogłam się doczekać! ;D thumb|center|335 px Leshawna wykonała swój własny układ muzyczny i była w zupełnie nowym, seksownym stroju. Zaczęła kręcić tym i owym, Meredith otworzył szeroko buzię z pozytywnego zaskoczenia, Jones przecierał oczy ze zdumienia. Leshawna po zakończeniu piosenki wydała ten sam okrzyk, co w specjalnym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Leshawna: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJ JAAAAAAAAACHAAAA! Wielkie brawa. Jones: TO BYŁO NIESAMOWITE WRĘCZ!!! Meredith: 8 punktów!!! Za seksownie xD Leshawna poszła. Obok siedziała Amy, która biła również bardzo głośne brawa dla dziewczyny. Amy: Uuuuuuu! <3 Wygrasz to, Leshawna! :D Jones: Czas, aby nam zaprezentował się… Kręci kołem. Jones: Lightning! thumb|center|335 px Jones: Może być. Meredith: 4 punkty. Bez polotu. Lightning: ugh :/ Idzie. Meredith: Czas na Staci! thumb|center|335 px Dziewczyna wszystkich zaskoczyła swoją barwą głosu. (PZ - Staci): Zawsze marzyłam, by gdzieś to zaśpiewać. Nikt mi nigdy nie pozwolił. ;u; Jones: Gratulujemy! :D Meredith: Smętne to trochę… ;-; (PZ - Meredith): Za smętne :/ ;-; Jones: Ok. Dziękujemy za cudowny występ, Staci. Pora na… Duncan'''a! Czas na największe zaskoczenie. Dzwonek na przerwę, potem… '''Duncan wyszedł w tym pamiętnym stroju Britney Spears. thumb|center|335 px Leshawna była spanikowana, widząc Duncan'''a w uniformie Britney Spears. '''Duncan: MAJ LONJUŁEZ YZ KYLLIM MI EWRYNAJT Leshawna zaczęła wymiotować. Leshawna: Niedobrze mi, jak to widzę o__O Amy wybuchnęła śmiechem, widząc choreografię do występu. Meredith i Jones: To jest porażka! Duncan: WIEM! Zrzucił z siebie perukę i wyszedł. Meredith: Oceniamy? Jones: Po co? Ten “talent obroni się sam”. Zapraszamy Cameron'''a! '''Cameron wyszedł razem z Zoey. Meredith: Zaraz, ale przecież nie jesteś uczestniczką. Jones: Ma featuring, więc pozwoliłem jej na gościnny występ. Poza tym, kibicowałem jej na Zemście Wyspy i znam ją dobrze z The Charismatic Survival. Zoey lekko się zarumieniła. thumb|center|335 px Jones: Brakowało odtwórcy roli Zedda. Brawo, Cameron. :D (PZ - Cameron): Moją pasją jest granie na elektrycznym pianinie, dlatego nie chciałem się chwalić. Trochę nieśmiały jestem. xD Jones: To mi się podobało ^^. Jest nieźle i trzymacie poziom. B) Liczymy na powtórkę w finale. Zoey: Dzięki. Pozdrawiam cię, Mike! ;u; Przesyła buziaka do kamery. Jones: Czas na Sadie! thumb|center|335 px Sadie: Z pozdrowieniami dla Katie, bez której na tej wyspie jest nudno! :D Meredith: Sporo tych pozdrowień. xD Jones: Racja. Świetna piosenka, Sadie. Wykonałaś ją nienajgorzej :) Ukłon. Jones: Pora przedstawić dwóch ostatnich zawodników, Amy! (PZ - Staci): Ciekawe co wykona. xD thumb|center|335 px Każdy przez połowę występu był zaskoczony. Amy wykonała głos 1:1, nawet lekko zmieniła swój ubiór. Po zakończeniu cały czas było słychać tylko brawa i okrzyki. Jones: PETARDA! Meredith: Nie jest tak źle :’) Amy: Dzięki. Jones: Wiedziałem, że nie pożałujemy tej zmiany. Co nam powie ostatni zawodnik, czyli Harold? Harold przyszedł, trzymając w ręce jakąś książkę. Wyjął też gitarę. Harold: Wiem, że miałem wykonać piosenkę, ale słowa jednej z uczestniczek tego programu będą równie ciekawe, co przesłanie tej żałości. Jones i Meredith są zdziwieni. Harold: Ktoś wie co to? Macha książką. Amy jest zaskoczona, jednocześnie zdezorientowana. (PZ - Amy): NIE OŚMIELI SIĘ! :O Harold: Uraczę was słowami Amy, ale oczywiście, czytanymi do akompaniamentu Fairytale. thumb|center|335 px Harold: “Nie wiem, co mogę powiedzieć o tych ludziach. Nigdy im nie dorównam. Jestem za słaba. Tracę siły na to wszystko, mam ochotę zniknąć, ale nie mogę, ponieważ sprawiłabym za wiele radości. Cały czas ta zła Amy nie ma żadnych szans, aby udowodnić, że może się zmienić. Sammy jest kochana, bardzo, cały czas pomaga ludziom - jednak ja tego nie umiem. Ta cała książka to jedyna rzecz, w której mogę wylać swój żar dobra i zostać cały czas zmierzłą, głośną i wredną. Boję się myśleć pozytywnie, muszę to nadrobić chamstwem. Uczyłam się też od “najlepszych”, jak walczyć z ludźmi. Pisany jest mi tylko gniew. Nie potrafię znaleźć sobie przyjaciół, bo zależy mi na tym, żebym była wreszcie doceniana. Psycholog znęcał się nade mną, dodatkowo rodzice woleli ufać każdemu, tylko nie mnie. Czy myślałam nad końcem samej siebie? Pewnie. Ale nie umiem tego zrobić, nawet na to jestem psychicznie za słaba. Mówienie własnego zdania jest łatwe, jeśli tylko jestem wściekła, ta zła… ech. Już nie wiem ile mogę powiedzieć o sobie wad, ale zliczenie ich równa się ilości bajtów na dysku twardym, coś około z 125724258304 wad na mój temat, a każdego dnia coraz więcej. Przed moją śmiercią zamierzam zniszczyć ten pamiętnik, aby NIKT PRZENIGDY nie wziął go w niepowołane ręce. Nie stać mnie też na przeprosiny osób, które skrzywdziłam - boję się słabości, która cały czas mnie otacza. Każdego, kogo obrażam, nie mówię tego na serio… czuję się zazdrosna o wszystko, że każdy może czuć się szczęśliwy.” Amy zaczęła płakać, kiedy Harold skończył czytać, reszta nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Amy uciekła z miejsca wyzwania, Leshawna za nią. Leshawna: Zaczekaj! Amy: DAJCIE MI SPOKÓJ! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ, HAROLD!!! >:( (PZ - Harold): Warto kierować tą kretynką. Ale z drugiej strony, fajnie ma przesrane w bani. Głupia debilka. Dobrze jej tak :) (PZ - Staci): Więc dlatego Amy jest cała naburmuszona? Uhhhh, ten dziś to chyba jej jeden z najgorszych. Do tego i ja się przyczyniłam. Trzeba to jakoś odkręcić :( Amy rozpaczliwie kierowała się do wody, jednak Leshawna złapała ją w ostatniej chwili. Amy: PUŚĆ MNIE, PROSZĘ! NIE MAM PO CO ŻYĆ, SKORO WSZYSTKIE MOJE SEKRETY ZOSTAŁY WYDANE!!! Leshawna: Nie puszczę ciebie! Sorry, nie chcę, byś się zabijała z głupiego powodu! :’/ Jones i Meredith byli zaskoczeni, a Izzy wyrzuciła Harold'''a ze sceny. '''Izzy: CZY TY ZDURNIAŁEŚ DO RESZTY, CZŁOWIEKU???? (PZ - Duncan): To co zrobił Harold, mocno mnie zszokowało. On mi próbuje coś udowodnić? Śmieje się. (PZ - Duncan): Chyba będę musiał uspokoić Amy, nim sobie zrobi krzywdę. :/ Lel, martwię się o nią? :d Izzy: Co jak co, ale jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż Heather! Kopnęła go z całej siły. (PZ - Harold): Ugh… jestem na wylocie przez te dwie kurwy… będą na mojej liście. Ej, przypomniało mi się, co mówiła Sadie. Można to wykorzystać. BO JESZCZE CHWILA I PRZEGRAMY -_-. Jones: Chała… w międzyczasie po waszych występach widownia plus my oddamy głosy. Wiecie, gdzie Leshawna i Amy? Leshawna przyprowadza całą zapłakaną i lekko poszarpaną Amy. Leshawna: Sorki, musiałam ją spacyfikować lekko. Staci: Spoko. Podchodzi do Amy. Staci: Hej, wszystko w porządku? :/ Amy: Proszę cię, odejdź! Nie patrz na tę porażkę! Zakryła twarz, Staci tylko poszła. (PZ - Staci): Będzie ciężej niż sądziłam. Jones: Czas na ogłoszenie wyników… do finału tego wyzwania przechodzą… … … … … … Staci… … … … … … Cameron… … … … … … Leshawna… … … … … … Amy… … … … … … Izzy i… … … … … … Sadie!!! To nasza finałowa 6! Duncan, Harold, Lightning i Geoff - zjeżdżajcie stąd. Harold: Kto był ostatni? Jones: Ty >:) Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. (PZ - Harold): Oby ten sojusz przetrwał… :O Jones: W finale od razu bez przygotowań zaśpiewacie NASTĘPNE piosenki. Tym razem… dowolne! Cieszycie się? Cameron: Nom. Jones: Jak masz w planach jeszcze jeden EDM, to Zoey może zostać. Meredith przewraca oczami. Jones: No dobrze, zacznijmy finał z piosenką Staci! thumb|center|335 px Staci: HAŁAAAAAAAAAJFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL ŁEN JUUUU EŁEEEEEEEJ ŁEN JOR NAT IN MAJ AAAAAAAAAARMZZZZZZZ Jones i Meredith słuchali przerażeni. Potem dalsze fałsze Staci. Staci: HABA! Śpiewy… Jones: Ugh, znośnie? xd Meredith: Tragicznie wręcz -_- Staci: Dziękuję -_- Odchodzi. (PZ - Staci): Zrobiłam to specjalnie za Amy. ;u; Jones: Czas na Amy! A właśnie, czy ona da sobie radę? Na scenę wychodzi Amy z ciężkim brzmieniem. thumb|center|335 px Meredith: WYPADŁAŚ NIESAMOWICIE *__________* <33333333 Jones: Mi to pasuje! :D Amy: Meh. Zeszła ze sceny. Jones: Zapraszamy teraz Cameron'''a. '''Cameron wykonał piosenkę razem z Zoey. Lekko sugestywne ruchy Zoey spodobały się chłopakom z widowni. thumb|center|335 px Meredith:Ten finał będzie mega ciężki chyba :P poza Ewryżal… Jones: My już podziękujemy za występ. Co zaprezentuje Izzy? Izzy weszła w bardzo kontrowersyjnym stroju, mianowicie w krótkiej spódniczce, długiej skórze oraz miała zakryte sutki liśćmi. thumb|center|335 px W trakcie występu wyjęła nożyczki i rozcięła spódniczkę oraz zrzuciła kurtkę. Jones był oburzony. Jones: EKHEM. TY DOSŁOWNIE WYWOŁAŁAŚ SKANDAL. Meredith: Nie pomyliło ci się to z Hollywood od Madonny lub jej kolejnego “hitu” czyli Like A Virgin? Izzy: Dostałam to, co chciałam. Izzy zbliżyła się do Lightning'''a. '''Izzy: Idziemy? ;u; Lightning: Jasne. ;u; Idą zadowoleni, Harold i Staci strzelają facepalma. (PZ - Staci): To się robi żałosne ich zachowanie. Dzieci nigdy nie wyrosną, a będą się bawić w piaskownicy. xD Jones: Naszym piątym zawodnikiem będzie Sadie! thumb|center|335 px Meredith: Znowu mi się podoba :’) Jones: Może być. Dziękujemy za występ. Sadie: Proszę :D Poszła zadowolona. Staci: Gratuluję fenomenalnego występu :D Przytuliły się. Sadie: Hej, chciałam ci coś powiedzieć… Jones: A przed nami ostatnia zawodniczka finału, Leshawna! Leshawna: Bam bam, miny opadną wam! thumb|center|335 px Każdy gratuluje tak pięknej piosenki Leshawnie. Meredith: Bliźniaczy głos, nawet wygląd - petarda! Jones: Wiwatujemy jeszcze raz! Proszą o bis. Jones: Niestety nie można, ale wy za to, widzowie, głosujcie sms-owo na swojego zwycięzcę. Każdy głos jest ważny! Każdy oddaje swoje głosy. Jones: Tym razem zamiast mówić, kto od razu wygrał, to zacznę od najgorszej osoby, która dostała tylko 63 punkty za występ. Szóste miejsce wędruje do… … … … … … Staci! Staci: I tak nieźle. xD Jones: Piąte miejsce i 71 punktów dla… … … … … … Cameron'''a! '''Cameron: Nie wiedziałem, że mi tak dobrze pójdzie. :D Jones: Czwartym miejscem z 74 punktami może się pocieszyć… … … … … … Sadie! Brawa. Jones: Zostało nam troje finalistów, a raczej finalistek - Amy, Izzy i Leshawna! Trzecie miejsce wędruje do… … … … … … Amy!!! Z wynikiem 78 punktów! Amy: Super :/ Jones: Zostały tylko Izzy i Leshawna. Tylko dwa punkty różnicy dzieliły was od wygranej dla drużyny. Jednak dla drużyny wygrywa… … … … … … … … … … … LESHAWNA!!! Z WYNIKIEM 90 DO 88!!! Leshawna wzruszyła się ze szczęścia, Sznyclowe Bandziory głośno skandowały jej imię. Owacje na stojąco bił sam Meredith, ale potem musiał odebrać telefon. Meredith: Kto do mnie dzwoni w tak ważnej chwili?! :O Leshawna: Dziękuję :’( <3 Jones: Tak, dlatego Skrzydlate Potwory udadzą się… NA CEREMONIĘ! (PZ - Lightning & Izzy): Żegnaj, Harold 3:) (PZ - Harold): Mam nadal tego asa w rękawie. Wybacz, ale muszę chronić swoje dupsko. Ktoś musi dać nauczkę Duncwelowi. >:) Meredith podchodzi do Jones'''a i przerywa spokojne chwile. '''Meredith: HEJ! THUMBY ZMARŁA DZIESIĘĆ MINUT TEMU! O____________O Każdy był przerażony, Amy i Sadie zaczęły lecieć łzy. Leshawna przytuliła Amy, a Staci - Sadie. Meredith padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Staci cały czas spoglądała w zdruzgotaną Amy. (PZ - Staci / Leshawna): Nie wiedziałam, że ona ma jakieś ludzkie uczucia. Wow. Amy smarkała nos w chusteczkę. Amy: Możemy już iść do domu? Chcę się położyć. ;((( Sznyclowe Bandziory idą do domu. Harold rozmawia z Sadie na osobności. Harold: Hej, Sadie. W ręku trzyma zdjęcie Katie. Sadie: Cześć :|. Trochę jestem zmartwiona tym, czego się dowiedziałam przed chwilą :/ Harold: Współczuję. Ciekawe, co się mogło jej stać :( (PZ - ???): Zamordowana. Warto było użyć 600 gramów mefedronu oraz jedno GHB, gdy ta gruba klucha Sadie zaklinowała się w drzwiach. Otyła łajza. 3:)))) Schudnij białasie. Sadie: Nie wiem, ale boję się O_O Harold: Wiesz, co byś powiedziała na temat Katie? Sadie: Coraz to bardziej zaczynam za nią tęsknić. Harold: A na kogo byś zagłosowała, tak szczerze? Sadie: Geoff się zrobił taki cichy, odkąd Bridgette odpadła. Wiem, co przeżywa, ale sama równie dobrze myślałam, żeby zrezygnować :/ Harold: Co ty na to, abyśmy oddali głosy na siebie? Sadie: W sumie na siebie oddam głos. Wy jesteście spoko i zasłużyliście na to, aby grać dalej. (PZ - Harold): Poszło dużo łatwiej, niż myślałem. :) Sadie podeszła do swojego domku i zaczęła pakować rzeczy. Tam zauważyła ją Staci. Staci: Hej, co robisz? ;p Sadie: Chciałabym odpaść. Tęsknię za Katie :( Staci: Katie ci kibicuje :/ Na pewno nie chciałaby, abyś poddała się tak łatwo. Sadie: Czuję, że nie wytrzymam bez niej. Muszę jej powiedzieć, jak bardzo podobał mi się program! Hej, a co z Harold'''em? '''Staci: Mam z nim sojusz, ale nie wiemy, jak Geoff. Wiesz… mogę ci jakoś pomóc załatwić sprawę. Izzy otworzyła oczy. Izzy: Siema, laski! Gotowe na pozbycie się Harold'''a? ;DDDDDD '''Staci: Nie. Pozbywamy się Sadie. Ona i tak zrezygnuje, jeśli wyleci ktoś inny niż ona. Izzy: Meh. No dobra. Masz mój głos, ale potem głosujemy na Harold'''a, prawda? :P '''Staci: Oczywiście :P (PZ - Staci): Wcale nie. Wolałabym Lightning'''a usunąć z gry. W końcu, to on razem z drużyną wyeliminowali mnie w Zemście Wyspy. Ale dobra, to też moja wina. xD (PZ - '''Harold): Mam sojusz z Staci, ale pewnie Geoff do niego dołączy. Razem w trójkę, jak przegramy, musimy rozdzielić tamten duet po nagłej eliminacji Sadie. xD Ceremonia: Każdy oddał głosy. Meredith'''a nie było, bo rozmawiał przez telefon z otępiałym wujkiem. '''Jones: Oddaliście już głosy i za moment pożegnamy się z następnym uczestnikiem. Każdy z was w sumie może wylecieć. Mierzy wzrokiem Harold'''a. '''Jones: Czuć się bezpieczni mogą… … Staci… … Lightning… … Izzy… … i Geoff. Wręcza tamtej czwórce piankę. Jones: Zostali tylko: Harold - przeczytałeś pamiętnik Amy. Wiesz, że twoja “ulubienica” Heather prawie już przez to wyleciała? Sadie - tęsknisz za Katie, co może cię trochę zgubić. W programie głosami 4-2 zostaje… … … … … … Harold!!! Sadie, odpadasz z gry! Sadie: No mówi się trudno. Powodzenia w grze, drużyno! :) Przybiła piątkę z Izzy i przytuliła Staci. Sadie: Wytrwasz beze mnie? Staci: Nie bój żaby. Postaram się ;) (PZ - Sadie): Po tym wszystkim jednak nie oddałam głosu na siebie, tylko niestety na Harold'''a. Sorki, “kolo”. Zaczęła się śmiać. (PZ - '''Sadie): Katie! :DDDDD JUŻ NIEDŁUGO! Sadie: Czekajcie. Zanim odpłynę, to wolę w ogóle nie wrócić do programu. Jest taka możliwość? Jones: No trudno, Anna Maria dalej będzie walczyła o powrót. Skrzydlate Potwory: ANNA MARIA?! Jones: A co, nie mówiłem wam? (PZ - ???): WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Zdjęła kominiarkę. (PZ - Jo): Nie po to zajebałam tę małą dziwkę, aby nie wrócić! KOLEJ ANNY MARII! >:) Sadie idzie zadowolona do Kajuty Wstydu, tam czeka już Katie. Obie zaczęły piszczeć i przytuliły się do siebie. Katie: SADIE! <3 Jak się cieszę, że wróciłaś! :D Nie jestem na ciebie zła za to, że wolałaś odpaść niż się spotkać ze mną? Jesteś wspaniałą przyjaciółką! :DDDDD Sadie: Nie ma sprawy! :D W końcu, milion mi niepotrzebny! Moi rodzice już są wystarczająco nadziani! Najlepsze, że znalazłam sobie kolejnych, wspaniałych przyjaciół! Obie jeszcze wykrzykiwały zadowolone, a po 15 sekundach wrzasków, ekran się ściemnił. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki